Bad Hair Days and Hot Coco
by ThatDarnNinja
Summary: The Girls have a fun weekend planed at the fair until a curse is placed, is it from the negaverse? Can they undo the curse? Read and find out! Sailor Moon says. *wink*


Title - Bad Hair Days and Hot Coco.

* * *

><p><strong>Rating – <strong>**K**

**Summary – The Girls have a fun weekend planed at the fair until a curse is placed, is it from the negaverse? Can they undo the curse? Read and find out *wink***

**Written by – ThatDarnNinja.**

**!Warning!**

**There may be lots [I mean LOTS] of OOC-Ness.**

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja: <strong>HEY! :D You made it to my REAL first ever one shot.

**Rini: **Took you long enough to upload..

**ThatDarnNinja: **Awhhh But but…my computer was being a meanie! *Sniff sniff*

**Serena: ***hugs ThatDarnNinja* Rini! Don't be so rude to the writer, they have super sensitivefeelings ya' know!

**Rini: **It's not my fault she's as much a cry baby as you are Serena!

**Serena and ThatDarnNinja: ***Starts throwing tantrums* WE ARE NOT CRY BABYS!

**Ami: **You guys really shouldn't be fighting…

**Raye:** Yeah Serena, people are here to read the story not listen to… *fades into background*

**Luna: ***sweat drop* ThatDarnNinja DOES NOT own SAILOR MOON or any other songs, movies, or animes used in this one shot.

* * *

><p><strong>|Serena's POV|<strong>

**[In her dream]**

"_OoOo and I'll take those cakes and these cakes and MMMMM! IS THAT A DONUT BOX? OoOo I want that too! *rose* Huh…TUXEDO MASK! *hearts in eyes*"_

"_So many sweets such as these can make people sick, Serena, careful you don't eat that many." _

"_Oh Tuxedo Mask, anything for you…huh? Something feels warm and...And it's…it's…"_

"MOVING!" I screamed as I hopped out of bed and quickly grabbed my alarm clock moving back to the covers ready to attack whatever it was, only to find a very small and now very cold looking Rini moving her hands around trying to find the blankets. _–That little brat! What is she doing in here, in my bed?-_

She stirred and slowly opened her eyes "Huh? Mu—morning already?" she said with a yawn.

"Just _what _do you think you're doing my bed, Rini!" I demanded of the little brat now rubbing her eyes like she's so sweet and innocent.

"I—I got cold…" she said with yet another yawn now much more awake.

"Why didn't you crawl in bed with mom and dad?" Honestly I wouldn't be so mad if she didn't scare me half to death.

"Because I wanted to sleep with you Serena! Got a problem with that?" She was acting all tough but for a moment I thought I saw a tear starting…maybe it was just the light.

"Actually you know I do you little—"

"Serena! Rini was cold and wanted to sleep with her real mom. Go easy on the poor child, she's long ways from home if you will remember and you are her 'one day' mother." Luna said sternly then stretched, yawned and laid back down for more sleep.

"Yeah!" Rini said with a fake look of poor child being treated so badly.

"Grr! Well next time be a big girl and sleep on your own okay?" I sighed mentally_ –Shes such a pain- _and set my alarm clock down checking the time. "Oh no! It's already 9, oh Raye is gonna kill me!" Over the dim of my frantic search for a cute outfit I heard Rini ask

"Why? What's going on?"

"Oh Serena and the girls are working part time at the fair this year and today they have the morning shift. And Serena," Luna turned her golden orange eyes on me "if you had listened to me and not spent all night reading those mega's you might have been on time this morning."

"Sorry Luna can't hear you!" I said pretending that my hair brush was louder then a hairdryer.

"Hey wait! I wanna go to the fair too!" Rini said with a pout firmly in place.

"Serena's mom said that once Serena got off shift and it was a little later in the day she was going to bring the whole family out to the fair to have some family fun." Luna said looking at something in the paper.

"Really?" Rini asked with stars in her eyes.

"I'm off!" I shouted and ran down stairs, slipping on my shoes and out the door. I'm still so tired but I was already so late who knows what Raye is gonna say.

* * *

><p><strong>|Normal POV|<strong>

"Where is she?" Raye was handing out more three ticket rolls to the nice family who looked a little scared by her random out burst.

"She'll be here soon, don't worry." Said Mina taking the money from the couple in front of her.

"Yeah, knowing Serena, she probably just over slept." Lita seemed to busy checking out the boy working the ride to her left to notice the girl in front of her waiting on the four ticket rolls in her hand.

"But I told her not to be late today or else! Sometimes she can be just so…so…!" But just what Raye thought Serena could be, we never found out for at that moment a very out of breath and late Serena came running, not in, but INTO the door for the ticket booth.

"Hey guys sorry I'm l-" BAM!

"SERENA!" Ami and Mina shouted together.

"Finally! Serena I told you to be here at 9 o'clock." Raye said as a now cross eyed and still late Serena came in the booth.

"Sorry Raye but Luna didn't wake me up on time!" Serena whined to her best friend.

"Serena, it's not Luna's job to get you up. Really, you must learn to be responsible for yourself." Ami said now taking care of the line of people Lita had let built up while she was still starring at the guy running the ride on her left. Very tone and very handsome soon Mina stood next to Lita starring to and taking in everything.

"Uhm.." a very small voice shook lita and Mina out of there daze and caused Ami, Raye, and Serena to stop fighting. **[A/N ever notices how small voices can do that?] **"How many tickets are in a roll?" asked a little boy.

"10 tickets to a roll and the rolls are 50 yen each." Said Raye very business like.

The boy then turned to a very old lady and whispered something in her ear, her sharp green eyes turned in on them and she walked up and said with much more power in her voice then a race car engine "Give me to ticket rolls and you!" she pointed at Mina "Give me your hand."

Everyone looked toward Mina who looked both shocked and worried, "I…my hand?" Mina said still a little confused.

"Yes child your hand _quickly_ before the orbs of light fail us." As she said this she looked around as though watching some sort of invisible butterfly show.

Raye held out the ticket rolls and Mina [rather slowly] put out her hand. "Hmm…Mmhmm…mmhmhm…" She threw Mina's hand back to her and said in [if it were possible] more powerful voice then before "That boy," she pointed at the very tone guy her and Lita had checked out earlier "will ask you to ride the Ferris wheel tonight at 7 but you must not or you will miss out on one of the best adventures of your life. Heed my words child! For 'I' am Madam Rosiar, the gypsy of ages!" Her words got so loud people were now starring from just about every where.

"Uhm…th—thank you Madam Ro—Rosiar." Said Mina rather shaken.

"Welcome of course child," she took the ticket rolls then before turning to leave said "You" pointing at Serena "And you" then Raye "you must come see me in my tent tonight, and all your friends here are welcome for one free palm reading. Good day." And with that, she turned and walked rather swiftly away.

Everyone starred at Mina who was starring at her hand with mix emotions on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>[Time skips to later that night, Serena's family is there and Darien] <strong>

"Serena, where are we going?" Rini asked while holding on tighter to Darien's shoulders.

"You'll see!" She just about sang as they walked through tent part of the fair.

"Serena! Your mom told us not to go to far, _remember_?" Raye said making sure the last word was heard in the blondes' little head.

"We aren't going to far Raye, don't worry." Serena said and then stopped in front of a very 'Goddie' looking tent with gold stars EVERYWHERE and other gold chains and watches and goldish things hanging, dangling, and glinting off the sun making it 'very' easy to be blinded at any moment. After taking all this in for a moment Serena finally spoke up "Well…LET GO!" She turned a smile on her friends, boyfriend, and 'one day' child and started toward the tent.

"Hold it." Lita grabbed Serena's arm holding her back. "What is this?"

"Don't you remember that madam ros—whatever this morning?"

"Yeah," Replied Raye, Ami, Lita, and Mina.

"This is her tent, I thought we could get are palms read." Serena said with a grin of eagerness across her face.

"Oh Serena…" Ami began but was cut off by the powerful voice of madam Rosiar

"You came, just as I fore saw. Please," She gestured inside the tent "Come and let me tell you your fortune."

"What's this about?" Darien whispered to Ami while Rini moved slightly so she to could hear.

"Well this morning…" Ami explained as they walked into the gloom of the dark tent, the inside was not much better then the outside. Every inch has gold or silver with tons of stars, a small fire filling the tent with its heat stood in the movable fire place in the corner near the back and a small table with a crystal ball full of smoke [to which Madam Rosiar was already gazing into] sat in the middle taking up the most space. Trinkets lined the shelves and the smell of incense was strongly flowing from a corner near the entrance.

"Sit, please." Said madam Rosiar now moving the ball out of her way so they could place their hands on the table for her to read

Serena was the first to sit so eager to know her future. "Hmm…mhm….hmm…OH!"

"What? What is it, what's wrong?" Serena asked, completely taken in by the atmosphere.

"My dear, I see a misfortune, a mistake…and …and…" She was clearly building up to something big, dangerous, maybe even life threatening. Everyone listened closely, holding their breath expecting the worse. "And…A BAD HAIR DAY IS SOON UPON YOU!" She shouted with the most powerful dangerous tone she could muster.

"OH NO!" Serena screamed grabbing her meatball type buns and making sure they were still there. While everyone else in the room sweatdrops.

"This is all just a joke, how about we go something to eat, I'll buy." Lita said rather harshly.

"Maybe she hasn't forgotten what Rosiar said about the guy she liked liking Mina." Raye whispered to Ami.

"Young lady, come here." Said madem Rosiar eyeing Lita with a wicked smile in place.

"I'd rather not have my palm read thanks" Lita said turning to leave.

"Then how about this?" Madam Rosiar said lifting a wooden bowl and some bottles out from under the table.

"What is this?" Lita asked, but her attention was got now and she slowly lowered herself into the chair on the left of madam Rosiar.

"Just a little something to show you I'm not just for show, everyone please close your eyes." Everyone did as she said and she took an empty bottle and looked closely at Lita's shirt 'til she found a strand of hair. Placing it safely in the bottle she hid it and smiled coldly "You can open them now." Everyone again followed her instructions and opened their eyes and looking right at Lita the madam Rosiar confused by the lack of something awesome happening.

"Well?" Lita inquired, still skeptical of Madam Rosiar.

"It will take time to take effect, go, eat, and come see me at 7 o'clock and you will surely believe." The madam Rosiar rushed them out of her tent and turned back to the gloom of the fire light. Walked to the capered and opened it searching for bottles and ingredients for her "Hair Growth Potion."

"This hair you got off her shirt is blond…" said a voice somewhere over by the table.

"So?" said madam Rosiar unconcernedly. Finding everything she needed turn towards the table, laying the things on the table and looking at a brown tabby cat pawing at the glass bottle holding the hair.

"_So!_ The girl you wanted to curse had brown hair." The cat spoke the words as if he was explaining something he'd just explained a million times before.

"Oh hush." Said madam Rosiar who stopped listening at the 'So'

Pushing the cat aside she began to work. _–Yes…- _she thought with her wide evil grin back upon her wrinkled face _–This will do perfectly- _the cat watched her and began to feel very VERY sorry for the owner of the blond stand of hair.

* * *

><p><strong>:With the girls and Darien at 6:58: <strong>

"So you think she really did something to you?" Rini asked sounding a bit worried as she again checked Lita's face and hands.

**(6:59)**

"I told you she's just a fake, I'll be fine." Lita stood and walked over to buy some fried potatoes followed by Raye and Rini who was asking for some ice cream. And Mina ran off to find the hunk from this morning that Madam warned she shouldn't ride the Ferris wheel with.

**(7:00)** and** that's **when it happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena's scream caused everyone to jump and Darien to come running over with a shout of

"SERENA!" **[A/N very Inuyasha style don't you think? *wink*]**

"My-MY HAIR!" Serena managed before bursting into very noisy tears.

Her hair was growing faster then the speed of light, within two minutes it was three times its length [and for hair already to her feet with the buns in, it was rather a lot] her buns busted open with the force of hair and soon everyone was trying to keep people from dragging, stepping, and messing with her hair.

"Let's get back to Madam Rosiar QUICK!" Darien shouted picking up Serena bridal style and with the girls holding as much hair behind her as possible, ran toward the tent with more gold then a kings treasure.

* * *

><p><strong>:At Madam Rosiar's tent:<br>**

"Madam Rosiar!" Darien roared as he ran into the tent still holding a whiny Serena.

"Ahh, I knew you'd be back..." Madam Rosiar said with her back turned to them fixing the only blue clock in the tent.

"Yes, now can you please fix my girlfriends hair before she completely has a melt down?" Darien said wit ha worried glance at his dramatic girlfriend. **[A/N Okay she can be dramatic at times but hey! Any girl would flip if their hair did this.] **

At this, Madam Rosiar turned to tell him it would be okay once she gave her the antidote, only to stop dead with a confused looked at the blondie having the hair attack not the brunette holding the hair behind her. "I…but…she…" was all she could manage before slumping into the chair closest to her, looking horror stuck.

"Madam Rosiar, if this was your idea of making me believe it worked. Now please_ please_ fix her hair." Lita said, her knees being to buckle under the power of the still growing hair.

"But, you my dear were the one I meant to curse, not your friend." Madam Rosiar said a sigh.

"That's all good and well but," Darien began, he's knees starting to buckle to "do you have something we could use to cut her hair, and can you please make it stop," he grunted lifting Serena higher trying to drop her, as her cry's continued. "growing."

"Well, I'll go get the antidote, hold on," she walked to the capered and lifted out a big box, she placed it on the table and began going threw it 'til she found a small bottle that was empty. "Uh-oh" was all Madam Rosiar could say, -_This was not going at all how I planed-_ she thought looking into the empty antidote bottle.

"Is…is that the only antidote made?" Ami asked trying to stay surfaced in the sea of hair.

"Yes." Madam Rosiar sounded truly down.

"WHAA! You mean I…I'm gonna be like this forever?" Serena whined.

"Madam Rosiar, what was in the antidote? Maybe we could find ingredients and you could make another antidote?" Ami asked thinking of all the ways this could go wrong.

"Well, it needs some hot, chocolate, creamy, and sticky…" Madam Rosair said thoughtfully

"Where would we find…wait…HOT COCO!" Rini shouted.

"Hot coco?" Everyone echoed.

"Yeah! It's hot, it's chocolate, and it's got marshmallows which are sticky and creamy!" Rini said smiling at the thought of that warm goodness.

Everyone watched Rini in surprise.

"That's a GREAT idea!" Said Madam Rosiar into the silent tent before her

"Lets go!" Lita was first out the tent followed by Rini, Madam Rosiar, Ami, Raye, and Darien with Serena.

* * *

><p><strong>:With Mina:<strong>

"Thanks for the ride!" Mina said giving one of her award wining smiles. "Well I must go find my friends; I told them I wouldn't be long. See ya." And leaving the slightly blushing hunk behind her, running back to where she last saw her friends, texting Serena on the way to see where they were and trying to not run into people.

* * *

><p><strong>:With the others at the coffee shop:<strong>

**[A/N Yes there is a coffee shop at the fair shut up! It could happen okay?]**

"One Hot—"Raye began

"I want one!" Shouted Rini.

"Me too," Said Lita.

"Yeah I think I'll take one too" Madam Rosiar said with a smile.

"Fine whatever, give me 7 hot coco's stat!" Raye gave the man some money then turn to the others "Might as well get one fore everybody."

They all sat down and rested [Serena still flipping out in her corner] and waited.

Finally the hot coco's came out and the teen giving out the drinks freaked about Serena's hair making her feel worse.

"Okay what now?" Lita asked looking at the steaming hot coco in front of her.

"Now we poor a cup of this on her hair, uhm…" She turned to the teen "Would you bring us some scissors please." He nodded and left and they turned to see Serena and Darien fighting.

"Come on now, it's the only way to fix this." Darien was saying to his overly dramatic girlfriend.

"No way am I putting hot coco IN MY HAIR!" She shouted the last bit making her point known.

"Move," said madam Rosiar in a powerful voice and pushing Darien aside, poured her own cup of Hot Coco on Serena's head before she could protest or even have time to move out of the way.

The teen boy retuned with scissors soon and they then cut Serena's hair back to the way it was, though they couldn't do the buns with it so messy from the coco.

Soon they found Mina and told her the story and she was sad she missed it. Then Ami turned to Madam Roisar "You told her this morning didn't you?"

"What's that dear?"

"You told Mina not to go with him or she would miss a great adventure." Ami was thoughtful as she said this. "Then you told Serena that se would have a bad hair day soon."

Everyone looked at Ami and then thought about it

"She's right." Said Rini.

"I owe you an apology madam Rosiar, I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Said Lita.

"It's find my dear, I'm just glad everything is okay now I really must go." Everyone waved by the Madam Rosiar. Then set off to ride more rides and have fun.

* * *

><p><strong>:Leaving for home: |Serena's POV.|<strong>

"Serena! What happened to your hair?" My mom asked me as we were heading back to the car to go home.

"It's a long story mom, and honestly," I sighed "I doubt you'd believe me."

I heard Rini giggle behind me and I felt my moms and fathers eyes on me but I really didn't care, all I could think of was getting home and in a nice, hot shower.

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja:<strong> So what'd you think? *Grinning*

**Serena:** MY HAIR!

**ThatDarnNinja: **But it's all better now see!

**Rini:** *yawn* what time is it?

**ThatDarnNinja:** Oh just 5 am….WHAT? :O ! OH NO I GOTTA BE UP IN THREE HOURS AHHHHHHHHHHH! *pulling hair in worry*

**Serena & Rini & Mina:** Awhh don't worry *hugs ThatDarnNinja* it will be okay just get to bed okay?

**ThatDarnNinja:** *sniff* okay…*smiles*

**Inuyasha:** Okay, now that you finished here…Time to start an Inuyasha one shot!

**Everyone:** *glares at Inuyasha with a death stare*

**Inuyasha:** What?

**Kagome:** *shakes head* what's wrong with you?

**Inuyasha:** What? I didn't ev-

**ThatDarnNinja:** ZzZzZzZz

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop*

**Serena:** Please R&R!

**Rini:** *yawn* gooooooood night everyone!

**EVERYTHING FADES.**


End file.
